


Walk On Water: Writer of your own story.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [3]
Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bad English, Bigotry & Prejudice, Black Markets, Brothers, Canon - Manhwa, Character Analysis, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Chinatown, Consequences, Debt, Depressing, Depression, Forced Prostitution, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grandmothers, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Beta, One Shot, Organized Crime, Organs, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Repaying Debt, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Surgery, Unemployed, black market human organs, chinese mafia - Freeform, film director, no beta we die like men, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Someone once told him, "sell your body, or sell your organs. Use anything you've got to pay it back."  So, Ed thought about it.............. .................... .................. ................ ................... ................ ........... ...W.O.W storyline but what if Ed had also decided to sell more than just his body?WARNING: It contains spoilers! read the original novel or manhwa adaptation first!.............................................................................................................................Inspired by the Korean novel and comic "Walk on Water" by Mokdan Jang & Jaxx.
Relationships: Yeowoon & Glenn McQueen & Chang Liu, Yeowoon & Ryan, Yeowoon & Yui, Yeowoon/Chang Liu, Yeowoon/Glenn McQueen
Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Walk On Water: Writer of your own story.

Someone once told him, _"sell your body, or sell your organs. Use anything you've got to pay it back."_ So, Ed thought about it. Entering the world of porn is like walking on water, on a surface that is neither steady nor one capable of holding you up, so you can fall at any time. There is no such thing as "walking on water," it is hopeless and it only sinks you. The same applies to porn. Although his view of the sex business was bad, he didn't think he would get anything positive out of all he was doing. He sold his body, plain and simple, and every time he finished filming a scene he felt dirty and ashamed; however, he met Glenn McQueen. He was there to guide him and at one point Ed thought that porn wasn't as bad as he believed, but he was lying to himself, it was still sickening and he only tolerated it if it was Glen.

Glenn McQueen held a mind-blinding appeal, the brunette radiated pure sensuality and it was in vain to deny it. Ed became "Tommy," but by the end of the day, Glen was still calling him Ed. So what if he sold his body? Just being with his partner was enough. Unfortunately, Ed was wrong. Nothing is perfect, he nor anyone else is, but still humans are made to judge each other, regardless of their own imperfections.

It is interesting how your life can change in just a day, a few hours or a few seconds. Ed lost everything in a mere fraction of 24 hours; he was fired from his job, his colleagues and a few so-called friends stopped looking at him as before, their gazes were now full of either disbelief or disgust. They no longer approached him, he was like a pest. But the most painful thing was to break up with Glen. He felt he couldn't help but confess to all he had kept to himself, how sick he felt about such a business and how he saw Glenn McQueen as just another predator, one who took advantage of vulnerable people. Was it wrong to say that? Was it too harsh? Was he judging like the others? But he couldn't help it, he needed to get it all out.

Weeks passed by and his condition did not improve at all, with no one to talk to, no job and without the kisses of his ex-partner, he longed to have at least one person who could understand him and give him some affection. In those dark moments, he remembered his adopted grandma. That lady who hugged and pampered him, Ed treasured those moments, even though he knew he was deceiving her every time she called him by the name of Xiao Ling while Ed said nothing about it. Ed was just a child, he needed someone's warmth, longing and unconditional love and he knew how to find it with grandma Ling Bao. Both were happy, although it was questionable for many, Ed could only think that she was the only person who loved him without demanding anything from him.  
  
What else did they want from him? Chang wanted payment, Glen wanted a partner who would support him in his projects no matter what, but Ed could not do that. Not that way. Maybe he should have listened to Ryan the moment he warned him about being a porn actor, he should have run and tried to solve the problems in a different way. In any case, it was all done already, and Ed was able to meet Glen regardless. He decided to treasure the good times with his former boyfriend, just as he treasured the old lady's love deep down inside.

In the darkness of his room, it was then Ed recalled those words again. "Sell your body, or sell your organs. Use anything you've got to pay it back." He had nothing left to lose, and he had little pride left to feel shame about. He followed Chang's advice again, without ever hoping for anything really good to come out of it, just like the first time. Now instead of selling his body, he decided to sell his organs.

It wasn't hard for Ed to find someone interested in buying organs, the black market was always close to him since he grew up in Chinatown surrounded by gangsters. In that pitiful and questionable room, Ed did not think about the consequences of such an act; he did not think about the intense post-surgical pain, about how his body would change in a dramatic way or how he felt that every day he was about to die. But he cared little about it, he decided to settle his debt to Chang and thus be at peace with himself at least once.

"Yeowoon! Where have you been all this time? Huh? You should come by sometimes!"

YouYui was still a cheerful brat, and whether he knew about his job as a porn actor or not, at least he didn't bring it up or seem uncomfortable about it.

"Yui, I'm sorry but I must ask you for a favour."

"Yeowoon? Is something wrong?"

"...not really. I need to meet you."

"Great! You can come-"

"Not in that place."

"Oh..."

The moment Yui saw Ed, he instantly noticed something was wrong. He looked paler than usual, with bags under his eyes and looking haggard. However, what confirmed that something was not quite right was the older man's pained expression.

"Here, I need you to give this to Chang."

"This is...?"

"Money. With this, my debt is finally paid."

"Huh?! How did you get all this money!?"

"..."

"Yeowoon!"

"It doesn't matter how I got it."

Yui was young, but not stupid. It soon became clear that Ed had done something extreme.

"You're a fool! Do you want to die? How- why!?"

"Because I want to be free. I had no choice."

"You could... you could agree to work for Chang! Anything is better than... than this!"

"Working for Chang is like being in chains, I can't accept that. I'd rather do anything but continue to owe him."

The young boy said nothing else even though he seemed to want to do so.

"Yui, don't mention anything to Chang. I don't have much pride left, but still..."

Surprise. Surprise was all Chang felt when he had several bills in his hands and an envelope with Ed's name on it. It didn't take long to wonder, how did he get the money? Ed was unemployed and he was being monitored so Chang knew Ed wasn't still doing porn. Yui said he had no idea about it, but the teenager was as clear as day. Chang didn't think twice about going to visit the other one.

Chang Liu was a conflicted man; surrounded by money and illegal affairs, he only knew how to express himself through violence and force. It's not that Chang hated Ed, it was quite the opposite; in his teen years, he looked at that kid with apprehension getting close to his relative, while pretending to be his brother of his own. He felt that the little boy was taking advantage of his family, until one day in tears the small child said, "Hyeong... you don't understand... you don't understand how lonely it is to have no one!"

Eventually, Chang started to feel like he wanted to manipulate him. That boy was no longer a skinny kid, he was now a handsome and well-built young man. That is why he lost his mind when he saw the videos and an Ed he never had seen before, an Ed being touched by many unknown hands; being touched by other men but not him. His bossy side failed to cope with it; how was that possible? Ed had to be his whatever way he had to resort to it, either through a debt or by forcing him to sell his body only to him. While Ed was crying underneath him, Chang was still conflicted. What had he done? Seeing him in that distressed state made Chang sad, but he couldn't help but be pleased to feel that at least Ed was his once again.

When Chang arrived at Ed's apartment he found two blonde men, one unknown and one unwanted.Glenn McQueen had a powerful bearing, but Ryan couldn't help but think the same about Chang.

"If you're looking for Ed, he's not available right now."

"What do you mean by that? Is he here or not?"

"Listen, you two, Ed asked me that nobody can see him, that includes his idiot ex-boyfriend and his idiot... brother? Whatever, leave."

"Ryan, Ed won't return my calls or texts, even Janine couldn't contact him. I need to see him now."

"I need to speak to him immediately, it's about... a matter of business between us."

"No. Get out of here."

"You-! You fuc-!"

"Ryan? Is anyone there?"

When Glen found out that his former boyfriend was working as a prostitute, his world fell apart. He knew that the consequences of being discovered as a porn actor would close the door to any other job considered normal in society. At first, he was angry, but thinking coldly only led him to grab his head with his hands and to sigh. Ed must have been desperate to sell his body like that. Sure, porn is about the same thing, but it is not the same. There is a process when making the films and each actor has a specific contract, but a person who is a prostitute has to be able to accept being used carelessly. Glen certainly didn't want that for Ed, and if he had to help him, he would do it even if their relationship was over.

Desperate to search for him, he finally decided to go and find him himself. Glen was not expecting the Chinese man standing at the same door as he was; neither was he expecting the blond guy denying access to the place. What did leave a bad taste in his mouth was seeing Ed in that terrible state. There were no words to describe how he felt; in front of him there was no sight of the handsome, young and adorable man he had met, now turned into a changed person. In that attractive body, it now appeared thin, in that naturally pale skin, it now seemed extremely whitened. Those lovely eyes now looked tired. Was it his fault for letting him go? Perhaps the result of not following Ed was to allow him to fall into the emptiness, and into the unsafe and unpleasant sex work.

"Ed? What happened to you?!"

"... Glen?"

Ed missed the other guest, but when he did, he lost all sense. He started shaking and he tried to getaway. Ed certainly seemed to be afraid. But afraid of what?

"You... C-Chang... get... away!"

This one said nothing. He simply looked at the other one with guilt, ignoring both Glen and Ryan.

The young blond man held Ed up so that he wouldn't fall, he looked weak and unable to hold himself up properly. In view of the dread, Ryan did not hesitate to act quickly.

"You! What have you done to Ed to make him like this?!"

Chang, however, remained silent. He kept looking at Ed with a guilty-sad stare. Glen knew something happened between them, and Ryan was furious when he realized the situation. Before anyone could say anything, Ed fell to the ground and Ryan completely forgot about wanting to beat Chang and instead he placed his full concentration on the man in his arms. Paying no attention to the other two adults, Ryan entered into the house and placed Ed on the couch.

"Don't move, I'll get you something for the pain. You! You motherfucker, don't come within an inch of him or I'll stab you, the kitchen is close. I'm warning you."

Glen no longer had any doubts about what was going on, the other blond's reaction to Chang was clear evidence. However, he would leave that for later, his main focus at that time was Ed and his condition.

"Ed, I looked everywhere for you, you weren't even in your old penthouse. I was so worried." But he didn't say anything. His gaze was on the floor and he still seemed to be shaking a little bit.

When Ryan showed up again, he brought along painkillers.

"Is Ed sick?"

"Not necessarily. Not sick, just stupid."

"What does that mean?"

"You want me to tell you why? He's the reason why! And so are you!"

"Ryan... no..."

"Shut up! I've been comforting you all along, it's time, to be honest. Ed's unemployed and now he's even on the news as a gay porn star. But that's not the only problem!"

"Ryan! Shut up!"

"Ed owes this bastard and you know what he did? He didn't go back into porn, no! He didn't go into prostitution either! He..."

"Ryan! Stop it!"

"He sold an organ!"

Both Chang and Glen had their eyes wide open. First, there was silence, but Glen decided to tear it up.

"Ed... Is it true? Why? You could've... you could've asked me for help, I..."

"You what? Would you have lent me money? Like the last time, you tried to give me extra cash? Of course not!"

"What you did is extremely dangerous, the black organ market is not a game. How long have you had surgery? How tolerable is the pain? What if you had malpractice or got an infection?"

"I don't care!"

This time, it was Chang who spoke.

"You didn't need to pay the loan now. It was unnecessary what you did."

"Unnecessary? It was you who suggested to do it! Chang, I did it just to get rid of you! If I had to do it again, I'd do it without hesitation!"

Ed ignored that look of guilt and sadness. He no longer cared how guilty or miserable Chang looked like, Ed was not going to forgive any more.

"What? You were going to offer me to work for you again? After what you did to me? I'd even sell my heart to get away from all this that I'm going through!"

"Ed-"

"Leave. I never want to see you again, I've done my part and I've paid you everything, every last coin. I don't want you to show up for the rest of my life."

Every action has its consequences. Ed knew that working as a porn star was going to change his life completely, Glen knew that making pornographic movies while writing books would make his name spread further. Chang knew that raping Ed would bring him even more rejection, he knew but ignored it.

They say that everyone is a writer of their own book; one already starts out exposed to an environment, one that no one chooses upon birth, but then the development can be changed as one pleases. However, no one knows exactly the end of each story and it is impossible to predict the outcome.

* * *

* * *

_ **Art by Jaxx (@ jaxx_s2 )** _


End file.
